the eren war!
by attack on titan eren lover
Summary: Eren is the only girl at the scouting region and not only a girl she is a very pretty one too But what happens when a little to much people like eren well ... it's a race for eren's feelings! but what happens when levi goes a little too far? find out now! eren x levi, eren x mikasa, and mabye eren x armin which couples will pull through!
1. Chapter 1

i hope you guys enjoy my new story and dont worry i will make more if you guys are interested i also listen to the comments below so if you guys want something to happen in the story put it in the comments!

**i do not own attack on titan or its characters they belong to their origanal person**

* * *

Eren's problem

Eren was walking down the hall followed by Armin and Mikasa; as usual all the same people were staring at eren's beauty the same thing happened day after day. But who could blame them Eren was the only girl in the whole scouting region, but not only was Eren just a girl she was a very pretty one too Mikasa and Armin had to admit they had both fallen deeply in love with Eren. They both knew that they both loved Eren But they did not let their friendship be ruined by that instead decided to let Eren decide over time who she was going to love,( both hoping it was going to be them).

"Good morning Mikasa, Armin. "Eren said yawning, and then smiling sweetly.

"Good morning!" both said loudly their thoughts getting interrupted.

Just then Levi walked in.

"Good morning captain Levi. "Eren said saluting respectively.

Levi had always admired Eren's figure, Eren had beautiful brown hair, and had very pretty big green eyes that always are sparkling and very slender hour glass figure with a pretty color tan that matched her perfectly.

"Simply perfect," Levi muttered.

"What sir? " Eren said.

Mikasa hearing this glared at Levi and put an arm over Eren protectively and smirked at Levi.

"Nothing just hurry and get to the dining hall and eat" as Levi walked away he glared at Mikasa.

As they all walked down to the dining hall the normal stares looking at Eren, they sat down with the rest of their friends, but after a while they all stopped staring and got back to doing what they were doing and Mikasa relaxed a bit knowing that no one was staring at Eren, Mikasa looked around and made sure that **HE, **knowing the big pervert herself was not here. After a thorough search she convinced herself that he was know where to be seen. After that they all started eating with jean being mean to Eren and then for some weird reason complementing Mikasa's hair. Well I think we all know whose gay here Mikasa laughed to himself. Just then the door swung open and was followed by the screaming of Hanji.

"ERRRRREEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN" Hanji screamed as he ran through the door.

"Guess what time it is "Hanji said.

"I'm pretty sure it's about 12 o'clock" Eren said.

"Nope it's **testing time** "Hanji said pulling Eren from the table dragging him outside.

"What's the test going to be today?" Eren asked

"Weeeeellllllll, if you must know we are going to be seeing how well you can control your titan form" Hanji said

"Ok so what's my goal "Eren said pulling her hand up to her mouth preparing to bite into it?

"Well just think about needing to protect something. " Hanji said.

"All right…" Eren said biting her hand she thought about her mother getting eaten although she really didn't want to think back to that time… there was so much blood…

**BOOM,** as lighting danced across the sky and seeing a huge titan appear from the huge explosion

Just then Levi came out wondering what the noise was and was stunned to see the beautiful girl turn into a titan with a big explosion.

"Hanji you didn't tell me you were going to start experimenting "Levi said

"Well I didn't think you would be interested in this kind of things," Hanji grinning a huge grin

"Or maybe you were just looking forward to seeing Eren." Hanji said

Levi just stood there quietly trying his hardest to figure why his heart was pumping so much hearing the name eren, he knew he like the young girl ever sinse she got here but still his heart should not be pumping so fast. But Levi had other things to worry about when he saw a huge hand coming to grab him; he tried to doge the hand but with little success. The hand quickly grabbed him and pulled him toward his chest. Levi said nothing but instead stared at the expression the titan wore, it looked as if it was in so much pain.

"m..o..m I miss you…" titan Eren said then tears suddenly started from the titans eyes

Levi still baffled stood there frozen listening to the rhythm of the titan's heartbeat, then hit by the falling tears he snapped back to reality.

"Eren…" Levi said completely confused on what to do next he could either risk the chance to eren's giant hand squeezing him to death or try to get out of the hand and be safe on the ground. But some part of Levi wanted to stay with Eren and comfort her, he really wasn't good at these things.

"Oi, brat you in there you hear me?"

The titan Eren nodded slowly

"Don't worry you aren't alone so don't try to hold it in… you have us "Levi couldn't believe what he was saying, what was he? her parent that's what Mikasa is for, I'm not her fucking parents.

" thank… you.. hechio.." with that the titan collapsed along with Levi but Hanji came caught him.

"wow Levi, I didn't know you were so dramatic " Hanji laughed loudly

" shut up, you sound like a dying horse " Levi stated cutting the eren out of the huge titan,… something felt weird though Levi turned around he had a feeling someone was watching him and Eren… who was it he saw something in the shadows moving fast as he looked over… something was up. as he saw the shadow swish away he wanted to go after it, but decided to stay with eren. eren's fever was getting worse so he got eren to doctors to get her treated. But levi could not help wounder who was watching them. and what were they going to do next...

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: i promise i will make more chapters, i only wait because in this story i listen to the comments telling me what to do next. im sorry if it sucked it was my first fan fiction but please in the comments below tell me what i did wrong my levi also sucked but please comment if you want me to continue there will be smut later dont worry. ciao**


	2. eren and levi's training day

i do not own snk or any of characters enjoy 3

* * *

eren and levi's training day!

Eren woke up to the sound of clattering and banging, Eren trying to roll over to go back to sleep but failing and falling of the bed.

"OWW" Eren said landing on her butt.

"Rise and shine "Mikasa said poking at eren's face.

"5 more minutes Mikasa" Eren said still on the floor now pulling the blankets of the bed onto the floor to.

"Sorry sleepy head but you can't go back to sleep" Mikasa said as he pulled the blankets from underneath Eren. Getting a groan of disapproval from Eren.

"Why so early? " Eren complained. Eren shivered from the cold floor.

"Today is training day "Mikasa said

"Really what are we going to learn today "Eren said finally sitting up from the floor excitedly

"I don't know you're going to be learning from … **him**"Mikasa said not wanting to say Levi's name

"I wonder what we are going to be doing!" Eren said jumping up from the floor stretching

"Yeah I wonder…" Mikasa said thinking of all the horrible things Levi might do to small naïve Eren.

But Mikasa could not do anything about it orders are orders.

"Come on lets go Mikasa" Eren said grabbing Mikasa's hand and running out of her room.

Mikasa blushed at the feeling of eren's soft hand; her hand was warm and fit exactly to his hand like a perfect match. Mikasa thought of him and Eren living together when all the titans were gone and they would finally go and explore the outside, just him and Eren.

Mikasa's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Levi coming their way. Mikasa's face twisted with anger at the thought of Levi.

"Oi brat "Levi said

"Yes hechio?" Eren said as she saluted with one hand Mikasa holding the other.

"Let's go **_I_** have to train you" Levi said as he had just noticed that Eren and Mikasa were holding hands.

Levi grabbed eren's other hand roughly pulling Eren away from Mikasa, making Mikasa scowl with hatred in his eyes. He wasn't just about to let Levi have Eren, not ever.

As Mikasa watched as the two leave holding hands Levi turned his face and smirked at Mikasa, Levi was going to pay.

Levi took eren down

Levi took Eren down training course in the tree's just then Eren looked at levi, his eye's the same cold gray but something was different he slumped a bit as he walked and seemed to be very dowsey.

" are you ok hechio" eren said looking at him worried

" im fine brat" said as he wobbled to the coarse

" are you sure you are ok? " eren said unsure

Levi this time didn't respond they continued to the course, levi had to put a hand on his head his migraine was getting worse and he could feel himself starting to get a fever. Every time he was out in this weather his migraine always got worse. ( his migraine made him cranky ).

Just then Levi stumbled a bit

"hechio if you're in pain then I could go call a doctor" eren said prepearing to catch him" eren said still concerned

"I SAID IM FINE!" Levi yelled back at Eren

Eren flinched at this and stumbled backwards stopping. Levi continued to walk

" what is going on with you?!" eren said starting to get mad now

" ITS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS BRAT" levi yelling his head throbbed with both pain and anger now

" PRACTICE IS OFF YOU CAN LEAVE NOW " levi yelled now holding his head

"**So now you want me to leave after all I did was worry about you** ?!" Eren now yelling

" I just want to help you hechio because I love y" eren said calming down bit but was cut off by the yelling of levi

" YOU KNOW WHAT BRAT I DON'T REALLY CARE RIGHT NOW! IM JUST ABOUT DONE WITH YOU BRAT GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I KICK YOU TO THE TITANS!" levi said his pain growing headache growing deeper, he really didn't want to hear it right now.

Levi head really hurt now right now his only objective was to head back and get some cold medicine.

That hurt eren A LOT so he wasent just rejecting her but he was threatening her to? Why did she even worry about this jerk?! You know what maybe I will do what he said for once

" FINE I'LL GO, IF THAT WILL MAKE YOU HAPPY! AND TO THE SENTENCE THAT YOU INTERUPTED EARLIER I WAS GOING TO SAY **_I LOVE YOU_** AND I HAD IT SO BAD FOR YOU TOO EVER SINCE I SAW YOU RIDING THAT HORSE STANDING TALL AND PROUD RISKING YOUR LIFE TO HELP HUMANITY THAT WAS WHAT I LOVED ABOUT YOU !" eren said looking at him with pure disgust.

Eren continued

" but not any more now is different from this point on I will see nothing in you and see you as equivalent as trash!" eren finished turning away from Levi and walking back to the base.

Levi just stood there eye's wide open realizing what he just did. Oh my god what did I just do? Levi thought to himself levi migraine was getting worse but right now he was to shocked to do anything except stand there like a watching the eren's back go farther and farther away from him. Eren's words were still in his mind, she had loved him? Now that he thought about it eren was always there for him, but he had just thought it was just because she had to be there with him. Levi loved Eren even more than Eren could have ever realized but why had he never realized that she shared the same feelings? He felt like a moron, now Eren hated him tonight he had to tell Eren how he felt about her also, though she probably wanted nothing to do with him now. Eren I'm sorry.

Eren finally made it back to the scouting legion but felt like she was about break out crying. Eren ran to her basement where her "room" is but that really didn't matter to her right now all she felt like doing was crying her eyes out.

"Today sucked, who would have thought hechio was such a jerk!"Eren said lying her face down on her bed tears starting to stream down as she thought of everything Levi said.

"He must think I'm a monster too, everybody does except Mikasa and Armin!" Eren said

It was like Mikasa's Eren sensor went off because just as Eren finished the sentence he came in

"Eren it's almost dinner time are ready to…" just then Mikasa eren's face, tears streaming down her perfect skin leaving little trail.

"What happened Eren?' Mikasa said putting his arms around Eren.

Eren gave into the comforting hug and was about to tell Mikasa but got interrupted when the door swung open, it was Levi.

Of all the times Levi could choose to come in it had to be when Mikasa was here, but for once she was glad to not be alone with Levi though it had once been her dream to be with him.

"Was it you?" Mikasa said getting up

"Eren I'm…" Levi started

"I SAID WAS IT YOU" Mikasa said repeated getting mad

"This doesn't concern you Ackerman! " Levi said stepping closer

"Look at what you did to her! Don't say this doesn't concern me you hurt her!" Mikasa said clenching his fist

Levi looked at Eren seeing her face being stained by tears flowing out of her beautiful green eyes.

Levi's eyes widened as he gazed upon her sad and lonely looking eye's her eye's growing a bit puffy from crying…. What has he done?

"I will ask you one more time did you do this to Eren?!" Mikasa said

After what seemed like hours Levi finally responded

"Yeah it was me" Levi said

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES : WOW that was dramatic but eren is a teenager but this will get better soon i promise mabye not as much drama but so sorry that took so long i went to lake Tahoe to swim for a week but im finally back i know this story had a bad start but i hope to make it better but i made another one that is somewhat better and that is levi x brat i will continue it today i am almost finished with it and i will post it soon thanks for reading and continue to expect for more chapters of this story**


End file.
